


The werewolf's birthday ... ♥

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek decides to celebrate his birthday with his pack...Stiles doesnt show..
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The werewolf's birthday ... ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night....  
> My crush from work has his birthday tomorrow...  
> And I dont know his plans or anything...  
> I want to be with him. Wish him happy birthday.. Be around him...  
> But I cant...  
> Because Im just a collegue for him...  
> Nothing more.  
> Maybe a friend.  
> It sucks to be in love with someone who doesnt feel the same way you know?  
> So I wrote the happy end that I wont get tomorrow.  
> Its ok... :*(
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Stiles wasn’t avoiding Derek..

He wasn’t..

No matter what Scott said..

Ok…..?!?!?!

The truth was that Stiles might have been avoiding Derek.

Ok Stiles definitely avoided Derek.

But he had a good reason for it ok?

**Shut up Scott!!!!**

“Come on Stiles…!!!!” Scott said to his best friend with puppy eyes.

“No Scott forget it! No way, not possible…!” Stiles answered trying to resist the adorable face of his best friend.

“But he invited you too…” the beta begged sitting next to his human best friend in bed and took his laptop away.

“No he didn’t..” Stiles answered back.

“He invited the pack… I’m human remember?” Stiles tried to reason with Scott.

“Stiles… Don’t be such a baby. He’ll notice if you are not there….” Scott tried again.

“Please…” the human continued his speech “He ignores my existence until he needs something, like research for some stupid monster or when he needs someone to demonstrate how weak, fragile and stupid I can be. He can survive the night… Trust me.. You go have fun..” Stiles smiled to his best friend avoiding to meet is eyes.

“You are going to regret it if you don’t show up.. And you know it. It’s not every day that Derek decides to celebrate his birthday and throw a party!!! Come on.. Everybody will be there… You can’t miss it…” Scott tried one last time.

“Watch me… “ Stiles said folding his hands around himself stubbornly.

“Just.. go… Don’t make this more difficult than already is… Its better this way.. I need to move on and be near him… Especially today… Well I can’t deal with it... I love him Scott… And I would do anything… Be there.. But sometimes it really kills me.. this distance… Just go please… Wish him all the best… Make sure he is happy…” Stiles said with tears in his eyes.

Scott hated how upset Stiles would get over Derek.. He wanted his best friend to have fun and be there with him tonight, but he also could smell the sadness that was radiating from Stiles. So he decided to respect his best friend wish and leave him be. He would check up on him every hour through phone.

He whispered a sad bye gave him a quick hug and left to meet Kira.

Stiles was left alone feeling miserable but relieved too.

He couldn’t face Derek not tonight…

Not after everything that happened the previous week…

-/-

It was a typical Friday night for the pack.

A striga appeared at Beacon Hills due to the Nemeton’s power and all hell broke loose.

Derek got hurt really bad trying to protect Stiles. The werewolf got between the human and the poisonous claws of the beast and as a result he earned a huge hole on his chest that didn’t seem to heal .

Stiles was in shock, screaming to the pack to help Derek while he didn’t let go the limp body of the man who was passed out from his injuries on the ground.

Scott had to slap Stiles hard, to extract Derek from the arms of his best friend.

They took the werewolf to Deaton who forced some weird voodoo herbs into Derek’s wounds and then he started to heal slowly. 

Stiles spent the night on Derek’s side holding his hand and murmuring nonsense to his ear. He petted the werewolf’s hair and fell asleep whispering I love you’s to the limp body of the wolf.

When he opened his eyes again Derek was long gone.

Deaton informed the teenager that the werewolf healed during the night and left on the first light.

Stiles was heartbroken.

But what did he except really?

For Derek to care?

To stay?

Or love him back?

These things only happen to fairytales.

-/-

Stiles Stilinski was always an impulsive human being.

He just couldn’t help himself.

He would express his happiness and displeasure… Vividly.

So when he fell in love he also failed to be subtle about it.

And since the first moment he met the broody werewolf his breath was taken away.

There was something about Derek that fascinated him. It was more than his supernatural nature. He had a bad boy aura that made Stiles go gaga for the man.

Derek could keep up with his sarcasm and kept him on his toes like no one else never did.

Stiles was hooked.

And couldn’t do anything about it.

Because…

Derek Hale was straight and way out of his league..

-/-

Stiles tried to keep his feelings for the ex-Alpha hidden.

He tried hard, every day to hide how he felt, especially when the werewolf was around or in got hurt.

His feelings toward the man were obvious to everyone around him; no one dared to say a word though knowing Stiles had zero chances with the werewolf.

Derek belonged to no one.

He was disappointed by love and would never give another chance.

While Stiles did always had a problem with letting go.

He was in love with Lydia for half of his life and now with Derek he felt it was meant to be.

That he had a chance to love again.

Persuading himself otherwise was hard; there were nights that it seemed impossible.

Stiles fell asleep more than once crying to himself wondering were Derek might be, scared for the next blow, the next bullet, the next scar.

Like Derek somehow belonged with him..

Scared for Derek’s life. 

Or for a life he was going to spend without knowing what it could have been between them.

The born werewolf had a target on his back that didn’t seemed to fade even if he wasn’t an Alpha anymore.

The Hale name carried a legacy that Stiles began to detest since it meant hurting Derek.

But Stiles was simply a human that couldn’t do much to help the werewolf.

He was just a fragile little human…

And he hated every part of it.

-/-

At the same time Derek was a total brut towards the human of the pack, threaten him and barked orders whenever he thought that Stiles was being reckless.

And if Stiles feelings got hurt in the meantime it didn’t matter as long as he was safe.

Because of course Derek was oblivious about how Stiles felt.

It was a constant battle with himself because Derek kept getting himself hurt and Stiles couldn’t handle it..

So tonight Stiles chose to stay behind.

To be away. Miss the way Derek smiles.

It was better this way…

Better for them both.

-/-

The music was loud in Derek’s loft.

The pack was drinking dancing and having fun.

Derek was happy.

He was between people who cared for him, people he could trust.

Only one was missing.

And the wolf inside Derek was whining like a lost puppy.

Derek tried to ignore it.

He tried to burry how much he wished Stiles would have been there.

Smiling, yelling, dancing, having fun with his friends.

When he asked Scott the beta shook his head sad and told him that Stiles couldn’t come.

It was a lie, but Derek didn’t questioned it.

The werewolf had a few drinks and tried to have fun.

He failed.

Once he blew off the candles of his cake and he made his small selfish wish..

 _Stiles_ …

All it took was a smirk from Lydia.

The banshee knew how he felt..

Derek was onto the Camaro driving towards the sheriff’s house.

/-/

The lights were out but Stiles wasn’t asleep.

He was crying.. Hard…

The wolf was on the roof and to his window in a flash.

He took his shoes off and laid next to the human, folding himself around him, comforting him.

Stiles broke…

He turned around hugging the werewolf hard and crying..

Derek shushed him whispering soft promises to his ear, caressing his back tenderly, holding him tight, protectively.

When the boy finally calmed down denied to face the werewolf. He was scared.

“I’m here…” Derek promised with a whisper.

“You shouldn’t be.. It’s your birthday.. You should be with the pack.” Stiles answered back.

“It didn’t feel right… Not when you weren’t there..” the werewolf said.

“I couldn’t… I had to stay away… I… I love you Der… I’m in love with you. I know you know how I feel. I also know that you are not interested in me… And I cant.. hung out and pretend that everything is ok.. Maybe someday.. Maybe…after a while.. But right now… I couldn’t be near you… It’s too hard. I’m trying so hard to let go. To hold my feelings back. You don’t deserve this.. But I cant.. I just have to stay away…” Stiles repeated to himself, feeling the tears clouding his eyes again.

The werewolf took a deep breath and held the human tighter. “I care about you too. I just don’t know how to act upon it. You make me nervous.. I don’t know how to do this. Be with you. I’m scared.. It’ll lead to disaster. I’m going to lose you..” Derek responded.

“Sometimes… I just wanna hold you. Be there when you fall asleep.. Make you smile by doing stupid stuff. I just wanna know how your kiss tastes like… But you seem to notice me only when.. It suits you. And that hurts Der… I’m not your friend… I’m not pack.. So what am I? Someone you seek help whenever suits you?” Stiles asked hurt filling his voice.

“I’m sorry.. I never meant to make you feel like this… I’ll try… I’ll do better.” The werewolf promised.

“You can’t change who you are Der.. And deep down I’m scared you are acting around me the way you do because.. I’m nothing more than a social call. A stupid kid that you learned how to tolerate because you had no other choice...”

“That’s not true…” Derek protests. 

“It feels like that sometimes…” Stiles confessed.

“And honestly, I had my share of disappointments. I know you had them too… But can we just… I don’t know… I want to be with you. I want to try this… Can you do the same?? Do you feel the same? With you I can never tell.” The human responds.

“Yes….” Derek responded and Stiles felt like he could breathe again.

They captured each other lips and kissed passionately, slow, and lovingly like Stiles always dreamt about they would. They fell asleep into each other arms. 

The morning found them tangled onto each other.

“Good morning Der…” Stiles whispered… “Happy Birthday Sourwolf..” the human wished even a little too late to his boyfriend lips while he was placing soft kisses all over the wolf’s face.

When Derek opened his eyes he was grateful because even this one time his birthday wish had come true.

He had Stiles on his arms.

And he wasn’t going to let go…

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if u like it :)


End file.
